GaiLeeUnpredidcted Love
by DeadXombie
Summary: So, Lee is gay and Gai finds out and Srry i suck at summaries well, they find out that they r in LOVE! lol kk someone help me with a summarry
1. Prologe

Prologe

"You got a question girl, like I'm your awnser. You can be my privite dancer...."

"Lee, What the Hell are you saying?" giggled Tenten, nervously.

"I am singing, what did you think I was doing?" asked the puzzled green beast.

"Oh nothing...Nothing at all....Ehehehehe....."

Lee stared at his fellow team mate, then began singing again.

"When you walked throught the door, it was clear to me. You're the one they adore, who they came to see. You're a rockstar, everyone wants you..."

"Oh my god, quit singing like Eminem, Lee!" Tenten laughed, following the laughter of her boyfriend, Neji.

"Hey, he might make a good rapper someday^^"

"Uh...Neji...Since when are you nice to me???"

"Okay, Lee... I think he's doing the whole "You're Gay so I'm going to act wierd now" thing." whispered the jounin, gently kissing his look-a-like student on the top of the head.

"Well, at least I can admit that I am gay and I am proud of my gayness." whispered Lee. Tenten glared at Lee suddenly.

"You are _soooo_ wierd,Lee..."

"I know!" Lee smiled and did a pirouette like a girl. "And I am _such_ a fag....With grace!"

Neji sighed. And Gai giggled at his cute student. Then Lee started to dance "Thriller".

"Oh, geez. So now he likes Micheal Jackson?"shrieked Tenten. Neji laughed even harder.

"Oh yeah!!!!!!" Lee danced like he was M.J.(Which is skillled,btw) which made everyone laugh but Tenten...

To Be Contineued....


	2. Love Troubles

Chapter 1

"So...Tell us why you are gay again, Lee." the weaponry kunoichi said, trying to sound casual. The young green beast glared at Tenten because of what she said while Gai-sensei was present.

"Okay, first of all, I am gonna kill you. Second of all, I am gay because that is how my body is. Third of all, _I LIKE MEN_!"

Neji chuckled.

"So that means you're in love with Gai-sensei?"

Lee gapped then turned around to yell at Neji.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE FUN OF ME?!"

Tenten and Neji laughed while Gai just kept on walking, silently.

"Uh, sensei?" whispered Lee. No anser. So Lee asked again.

"Hello? Sensei? Earth to _SENSEI!_"

Neji laughed harder at Lee until he couldn't breath.

"Thanks to you Neji, Gai-sensei won't talk to me!" Lee said, kicking Neji down. Neji slowed down his laughing.

"Well, it's true, isn't it, Lee?"

Lee blushed and looked away. Neji and Tenten smirked at each other.

"Busted" they both muttered.

"Shut up!" Gai said in the distance, causing Lee to blush harder. Neji and Tenten both walked the path that their sensei was following.

"Better hurry up, Lee. Don't wanna get sensei mad." Neji chuckled then burst out in laughter. Lee stared at the ground beneath him and didn't budge, until he heard footsteps behind him, followed by distant laughter. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Lee..." whispered the voice.

"I...I am sorry....that you hade too hear...that..." whispered the young shinobi, beginning to sob. His sensei gently turned his student around, then glided his hand from Lee's shoulder to his face.

Lee gasped in fear and curiosity.

'What is sensei doing?' Lee thought to himself. Gai slowly moved his face closer and closer to his student's face, as both their breathing became fast and unsteady...


	3. First Kiss

Chapter 2

"Sensei...I love y-"

Before Lee could finish his sentence, Gai placed his lips on top of his student's lips. Gai gently pulled back and whispered to his young admirer.

"I want you, Lee. I have always wanted you. I want you so bad, Lee. So bad it hurts."

The young shinobi became shocked at what he had heard. But it didn't stop him from making his next move. Slowly, he placed a hand on Gai's chest, then leaned his head next to it. Understanding, Gai brought his arms around his student.

"I am in love with you too, Gai-sensei..." whispered Lee, cherishing this moment. Gai pulled back and smiled at Lee.

"Let's hurry and catch up to those bozzoes" he said, pointing behind him. Lee sighed.

"Hey, if they say anything, I'll kick their sorry asses fo making fun of you."

Lee's face began to brighten up

"O-Okay" he whispered.

While they were walking back, Gai grabbed Lee's soft hand and held it until they were almost in view of Neji and Tenten.

"Hey! What took you two so long?" Tenten spoke angrily. Neji laughed as he did earlier.

"Alright! You two, do 500 laps around Konoha. NOW!"

"What!?" they both yelled. "Why!?"

"For making fun of Lee earlier. So you better say sorry and do those laps, or I'm gonna kick both of your asses!"

Y-Yess...Sir!......Sorry Lee!" they said as they began their laps. Lee giggled at his fellow teammates.

"You did not have to do that, sensei."

"Yes, I did. They do not understand how love works. They think that they are in love, but they are only together because almost no one in Konoha is single. And to make fun of you just because you prefer men is immature. And they have always been jack-asses to you, haven't they?" suddenly asked the Jounin, worried. The young shinobi sighed and nodded. The older ninja embraced his student in a nice, gentle hug. Lee hummed and returned the hug.

"You must be getting hungry about now. How about we go to my place and I'll make you something to eat."

The young shinobi nodded, then yawned. The older Jounin giggled and picked up his young pupil and carried him to his place and placed him on his bed...


	4. Troublesome Body

Chapter 3

"Hey, Lee. You awake?"

"Hmmnnn?"

"I said 'Are you awake?'."

"Yeah........" Lee whispered, starting to sit up. Gai walked over to his student and sat beside him.

"You hungry, Lee?" Gai whispered into his students ear.

"Hnnnnn, yeah..." Le whispered. Gai chuckled.

"You sound drunk, hun."

"Oh, go have an er-" Gai stopped Lee with a kiss. When he pulled back, he giggled.

"No, thanks. And you need to eat. Now."

"Okaaaayyyyyy?"

Gai got up and walked towards the door.

"Gai-sensei?"

"Hnnnn...Yeah?"

"Sorry, I'm being a grouch. I don't like-"

"To be woken up. I know, I know."

"You are lucky there is no gun around me." Lee groaned. Gai raised an eyebrow.

"Huh, why?'

"'Cuz I woulda went on a shooting rampage."

"Oh...kay..."

Gai got up to leave again, when Lee gasped in pain. Gai quickly turned around and ran.

"Lee! Are you okay?"

"Nnnn...yeah....S'all good. Just lemme sleep some more..."

"...Okay...Call if you need anything. Okay, Love?"

"...yeah..."

When Gai left the room, Lee rolled onto his stomach (which was very painful) and cried.

'Just being int the same room turns me on! What's wrong with me?' Lee asked himself while the rest of his mind implanted a time bomb. A massive war was occuring in the young shinobi's head. Then he began to silently scream. Then the screaming got louder and louder and tears ran down from his raven-black eyes.

"Lee...Lee...He must of fell asleep."

"I wonder why he was screaming..."

"I should turn him over to see if he's okay"

"Hmmmm, I wonder what he's dreaming about."

"I hope he sleeps a little more..."

Lee's eyes slowly began to open up, when he felt strong arms around his waist.

"Lee, are you awake?" whispered a soft and gentle voice.

"Hnnn, yeah... How long have I been out?"

"'Bout an hour. How was your sleep?" Gai asked, wondering what his reaction would be. Lee gasped. Then he sat straight up, then groaned.

"Oh...no...I didn't, did I?"

"Yeah, you did..."

Lee groaned again, then felt Gai against his back, wraping his arms around him.

"Don't worry. I took care of it already." Lee blushed as deep as possible. Then he noticed that he wasn't wearing anything. Then he felt Gai get up off the bed.

"Are you hungry yet?"

"Yeah...I am..." Gai threw Lee some grey sweat pants and a black muscle top.

"You can borrow these for today, Okay?"

"...Yeah....sure...Thanks, Gai"

Gai walked into the hallway and Lee followed him. He felt really embarassed and akward.

'I hope I didn't talk in my sleep' He whispered in his head. Then Gai turned around and pinned Lee to the wall.

"So, wanna tell me what you were dreaming about?" Gai whispered, making Lee blush extremly hard, and making something else hard, as well.

"Uh....It was about.....you....sensei....." Lee whispered softly, his voice shaking. Gai smiled gently and kissed Lee's forehead.

"Don't be embarrased, Lee. It's completly normal for it to happen to us. We are men, after all."

Lee blushed even harder if possible and moved his lips to speek.

"Do....you....sensei?"

Gai closed his eyes and blushed.

"Yes, I do. Like I said, It's normal." Then chuckled nervously then heard his stomach growl.

"Food....Now."

"Yes, sensei..."

Then the walked downstairs and went into the kitchen.

End of chapter 3

Ps. I have another version of this chapter but it isnt finished. If you want me to add it on, let mee no. Also Happy 28th birthday Adam lambert (Tomorrow Jan 29th)^^ Plez R&R!!!!!


	5. Troublesome Body OriginalIncomplete

Okay I have two copies of this chapter...whichever u like best......go 4 it....

Chapter 3

"Hey, Lee. You awake?"

"Hmmnnn?"

"I said 'Are you awake?'."

"Yeah........" Lee whispered, starting to sit up. Gai walked over to his student and sat beside him.

"You hungry, Lee?" Gai whispered into his students ear.

"Hnnnnn, yeah..." Le whispered. Gai chuckled.

"You sound drunk, hun."

"Oh, go have an er-" Gai stopped Lee with a kiss. When he pulled back, he giggled.

"No, thanks. And you need to eat. Now."

"Okaaaayyyyyy?"

Gai got up and walked towards the door.

"Gai-sensei?"

"Hnnnn...Yeah?"

"Sorry, I'm being a grouch. I don't like..."

"To be woken up. I know, I know."

"Yeah...You know me _way_ too well. No offence, but it is kinda creepy." Lee muttered while Gai smiled at his student.

"Hey, you tell me these things, remember?"

"Huh?"

"Heh, I'll be back in a second." Then Gai walked out the door. Lee groaned and let his head fall back onto the pillow. Then he sat up again and looked at himself.

"Great..." Lee muttered then rolled onto his belly, which was very painful.


	6. Glorious Sights, Crazy Thoughts

Chapter 4

While Gai was making the food for supper, Lee set up the floor table in the living room. When Lee was done, he walked into the kitchen to check on his beloved sensei.

"Sensei, what time is it?" Lee asked, yawning as he walked over to the counter and grabbed Gai's Ipod Touch.

"7:36, why do you ask?" Gai asked and glanced behind his shoulder to see what Lee was up too.

Gai smiled, shook his head, looked straight ahead and laughed.

"You can have it, if you want."

Lee jumped and almost dropped his sensei's precious Ipod.

"R-really?" Le stuttered. Gai took the food off the stove and walked over to his student and hugged him from behind.

"Uh,huh. It's all yours, babe." Gai whispered, resting his head on Lee's shoulder and brushed his lips back and forth against his neck. Le began to giggle.

"That tickles sensei."

"I know.......................And I also know that you need to _eat_!" Gai laughed as he spun Lee around and kissed him smack on the lips. When Gai pulled back, Lee's face was beet red. Gai smiled and ruffled his students thick, raven black hair.

"I love you, sensei..." Lee whispered, looking down. Gai smiled warmly, then grabbed Lee's empty hand. Then he dragged Lee into the living room.

"Sit down. I'll be back in a sec, okay?"

"Sure"

Gai walked out of the room, while Lee was starring at Gai's muscular legs, moving his gaze up to his thighs, then his-

Lee shook his head harshly. He should not be doing that. Lee giggled to himself. He couldn't help himself.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" chuckled Gai, who was standing at the doorway with the food in his hands. Lee blushed and looked away from Gai.

"N-nothing!"

Gai walked over to the floor table and set a plate in front of Lee. The he sat down at his spot and put his plate in front of him. Then he scratched the back of his head nervously and blushed.

"Uh, Lee..." he began. Lee tilted his head.

"Yes, sensei?"

Gai blushed even harder. Lee's voice was so damn adorable. Gai cleared his throught and continued.

Well...err...It's a hot day and ...uhh...well, you see..."

" Sensei, what is troubling you?" Lee said softly, moving his hair behind his ears with his delicate fingers.

"Is it okay if I take off my shirt in your presence?"

Lee blushed hard and looked at his plate.

"Um...Sure...You do not need my permission to remove your clothing in front of me."

"Are you sure you're okay with it?" Gai whispered. Lee nodded, keeping his gaze on the food, grabbing his chopsticks and picking up noodles with it as he began to eat.

Gai began taking off his black long-sleeved t-shirt with green strips going down the sleeves, thne he took off the fish-net t-shirt that was below it.

"Lee..."

Lee looked up as he finished the delicious noodles.

"Yesh, shienshay?" Lee said, his mouth still full.

"Will you...ummm...come and with me?"

Lee blushed but began to crawl over to Gai. Gai moved back a bit and parted his legs so Lee could sit between them.

Gai slowly wrapped Lee's shoulders in his strong arms. Then he dropped one of his hands to rub Lee's hard stomach. Lee shivered slightly as he dropped his head on Gai's chest.

"I love you, Lee-chan." Gai whispered, letting his hand move up and under Lee's shirt. He threw the shirt away and slipped his arm under Lee's legs.

He lifted Lee up and turned him in a 90 degree angel, so that he was facing sideways.

"S...Sensei-kun..." Lee whispered, his blushing face looking up at Gai. Gai smiled at his young student. Then he leaned in and kissed his soft lips. Lee moaned and wrapped his arms around Gai's strong shoulders. When Gai moved back, Lee moved his head to Gai's neck.

"More..." Lee moaned, his blood racing, his hormones in overdrive.

Lee gently nipped Gai's neck, causing them both to moan.

"Lee, slow down, 'Kay?' Gai looked into Lee's deep, brown eyes. Lee frowned and nodded.

"I'm sorry, sensei..."

"Don't worry about it, love." Gai whispered, ruffling Lee's hair. Lee looked up and smiled.

"Love you, sensei..."

"Love ya, Lee. Let's get some sleep."

"'Kay!"


End file.
